Fallen Angels
by iheartyouuxx4
Summary: Gabriella, Hailey and Lindsay Montez have moved 6x in the last 8 months. Finally at East High, there are hidden secrets, new romances, horrible events, and maybe even something or someone who can change the lives of these 3 heartbroken and fallen girls.
1. Chapter 1

My first try so plz be nice

* * *

The sum shined and rose at the stroke of 6:30. Gabriella Montez was fast asleep went suddenly she jumped up and screamed body had got drenched. "HAILEY!" Gabriella yelled at her twin sister, Hailey. "Time for school. GET READY!" Hailey said and then left to their little sister Lindsay's room. 

Gabriella slowly got up and walked down the stairs when she heard a scream from none other than little Lindsay.

12-year-old Lindsay screamed as she got had gotten drenched from the bucket of water her older sister, Hailey, was holding. "Time for school lil sis!" Hailey exclaimed. After screaming Lindsay heard her other older sister Gabriella yell up "Morning Lindsay". Lindsay yelled back "Morning Gabs." as she plopped back down on her bed.

When all 3 Montez girls came downstairs to eat some breakfast, they were greeted by thier mother, Mrs.Montez.

"Morning girls" Mrs. Montez said as she put pancakes on each of her daughter's plates. "Morning Mom" Hailey and Lindsay repsonded back and began to eat their meal.

"Morning Kim" Gabriella said to her mother as she refused to give her mother eye-conact.

Gabriella had called her mother by her first name, Kimberly, ever since her father died. It was 10 years ago. Mr.Montez & Mrz.Montez had a fight as Mr.Montez drove off, probably drunk from the beers her drank to calm himself down. Mr.Montez had died in a car accident. Hailey & Gabriella took it hard, but Gabriella took it harder for some reason. Lindsay barely remembers her dad since the fact that she was only 2 years old when he died.

Being called Kim really ticked Mrs.Montez off. She loves her daughter but gets annoyed with her quite easily. "Gabriella Anne Montez! You WILL call me mom like your sisters!" Mrs.Montez practically screamed at her oldest daughter.

Lindsay & Hailey just ate breakfast quietly and Gabriella just replied with a clam "whatever" and went upstairs to get ready for school.

After about and hour the Montez 3 headed downstairs all dressed with make-up and jewlery. "Time for school! Yay!" Hailey said to her sisters sarcastically and they grabbed their Abercrobie & Fitch bags/backbacks. Their bags had been filled with make-up, jewlery, hair stuff, and occassionally extra clothes jsut in case. They also grabbed their cellphones and headed out towards Gabriella's car. Gabriella took out her red chocolate phone and made sure it was charged. Lindsay had a sidekick and Hailey has a blackberry phone.

During the car ride the girls talked about how bad their first days would be and how they hated moving all the time.

"Mom said that we will be here till we all graduate so no more moving problems, right?" Hailey asked her sisters nervously and hoping that it was true.

Gabriella just stayed silent as Lindsay and Hailey talked about dying hair for whatever reasons Gabriella's thought.

As they reached East Middle School, Lindsay hopped out of the car and said " You know, you could've just dropped me off at the mall." Gabriella just gave her a look and said bye as Hailey did too.

After another 20 kinute drive, the Montez twins finally arrived at East High. Gabriella got out of her car and looked up at the school while locking her car. "I like the red & white theme." "Me too", Hailey added.

As they headed towards the school, a herd of basketball players just waked through them. Omg!"Gabriella yelled out in frustration! "Move Please!"

Finally getting through they entered the school and looked around after going to their lockers. "Hey Gabs! Look at this!" Hailey said pointing to a sign up sheet for something.As Gabriella got closer she saw the words "Cheerleading Tryouts" Tuesday, Septmeber 15. "That's tomorrow!!" Gabriella told her sister ans they squealed and signed up for cheerleading.

They were cheerleaders at their old school. Gabriella was captain, and Hailey was co-captain. They were the best and most bendable girls on the squad. After signing up, the girls went off to their seperate homerooms. Gabriella has Ms.Darbus room 224. Hailey had mr.Burtson in room 163.

Gabriella walked into her homeroom and as she did, she passed the desk with a tall, borwn haired, most zmazing blue-eyed boy sitting on it. Gabrella thoughts were rushing through her head and her heart sped up. After she stopped staring at him she then noticed he too was looking at her. Gabriella quickly turend away and sat behind him, since it was the only seat avaliable.

Next to her was a blonde girl. She had a pretty face and a skinny figure. She was playing with her diamonded sidekick and she tapped her foot.

On the other side was a tall jock as Gabriella could tell from his basketball in his hands. He had a huge afro with all these curls in it. Gabriella then realized she had passed through him when the basketball jocks crowded her and her sister.

The afro kid looked up at Gabriella from his basketball and smiled. "Hey hottie. You new here?"

Gabriella just looked at him as the blonde girl was then too looking at her. "Um yea. I am new. My sister and I got transferred here from our old school In New York." The two words "New York" had sprung through the blonde's ears as she jumped and said in amazement "OMG You're from NEW YORK??!?" "I'be always wanted to go there! They have such good acting agents there.

Gabriella just giggled and looked at the blonde. "Yeah I'm from New York. And that's true, their are good acting school and such their too."

"Wow", the afro kid inturrupted them. "A hottie from New York. That's perfect."

Gabriella just laughed nervously and said " Hot? Me? Yeah right."

The afro kid jsut laughed and said " Hell yeah you're hot." and after saying that he tapped the brown haired guy on his back and the guy turned around and pulled out his ipod's headphones. "What Chad?"

"Isn't the new girl hot?" Chad said looking back at Gabriella. The blonde just rolled her eyes.

The brown haired blue-eyed guy then turned to Gabriella but didn't look at her, he stared at her.

Chad started snapping his fingers in front of the guy's face. "Hey Troy! Man. stop! My hottie mannnnnn! Chad wined at his friend that Gabriella just learned was named Troy.

Gabriella thought bout that name. _Troy._ She loved it. After her thoughts about Troy, she just noticed she too had been starring at Troy as he is STILL starring at her.

Gabriella finally got the urge to say something. "Um Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. Gabriella smiles sweetly at him as he broke out of his trance. "Hey I'm Troy Bolton. And this Lunkhead with the afro is Chad Dansforth."

Chad waved hi and grinned at her. Gabriella waved back and looked back at Troy who had a weird looks in his eye when he looked at Chad.

The looks Troy had was something he had never exerienced : jealousy. He didn't know why he was feeling this way about a girl he just met, but he knew they had a connection somehow.

The blonde, coming back into the conversation had put her sidekick down and leaned over to be closer to everyone. "And if Troy & Chad get to introuduce themselves, then so may I." she said as she pointed to herself. "I'm Sharpay Evans. I work in the drama department and I have a twin brother named Ryan, who is out sick on the first day of school. Uhh he is soo faking sick. He hates school because he can't read or spell to good," Sharpay said as she laughed to herself. Gabriella too laughed.

"Hey Shar! Be nice to Ry, just because he can't spell doesn't mean he's not good enough for school." Troy said to Sharpay and she gave him a glare.

"Whatever Bolton", Sharpay ended her part of the conversation with.

"Bolton?", why does she use your last name? Gabriella aked kindly.

"She's just upset so she uses last names instead of first names, that's all." Troy responded.

"Oh."

_BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_

"So do you need any help with your classes? Cause if you do ask me or Chad and we can certainly help, Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella just smiles at how nice she is being treated. "Thanks. That would be great. I have Math now. How about you?"

"Same." Let's go as them 4 headed towards their next class.

* * *

Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R pleasee**

**

* * *

**

(Hailey's POV)

I went to my first class of the day, health education. It was a pretty odd class. I sat in the seat that had the name "Hailey Montez" on it. The teacher, Mrs.Olive, kept talking about sex and hormones. She is really strict. You can only leave for the restroom 1x a week. That's sucks. I usually ditch class and stay in the restroom texting my friends. Oh well, it gives me time to think and draw. I love to draw. I always had. I used to draw roses and our houses before my dad died. He called me the "best drawer ever". Even though I was only 5 when I started, I thought I was a pretty good artist. I usually don't draw anymore because of my sisters who look at it, and Lindsay always laughing at me for drawing odd and what she called "dramatic" pictures.

As I was deep in my thought, I was broken out of them when i heard a thud on the ground. I looked down to see a glasses case on the floor near my desk. I picked it up and looked up when someone took it from my hands. As I was looking up, I saw a curly, light-brown haired, short, smiling girl with weird glasses on.

"Thanks." she said.

"You're welcome." I said politley back. "I'm Hailey Montez. What's your name?"

"Kelsi Neilson. Nice to meet you" she said as we shook hands. Kelsi and I chatted throughout the period while Mrs.Olive finally stopped talking and gave out our homework. After that the bell rung and all the students left to go to their lockers and their next class. When I got up I noticed that someone was walking behind me at the same speed. I turned around to see Kelsi stop walking when I did. She looked up nervously at me and barely got the words "Can I walk with you to your next class? We have the same class, science. I sneeked a peek at your schedule." out.

I smiled and nodded. As we walked a black haired, sortive tall guy came up to us and turned to Kelsi. "Hey Kelsi. Ccccan I..I.. walkk w-wit...wiit..with you to class?" His voice was cracky and shaky. I'm guessing he had a crush on her. She's lucky to have a guy like her. Not alot of guys liked me in the past, they all loved Gabriella. and I was her goddam _twin_ sister. We looked exactly alike. Well I mean we should be, even though we are fraternal twins. But Gabs always turned down guys. I would never turn down the guys she did. That's why Kelsi is so lucky. And plus, the guy talking to Kelsi was cute!

"S...s..Sure Jason." Kelsi responded as Jason put and arm around her shoulders as they walked off. I guess Kelsi forgot about little-old-me. Oh well, my class was right in front of me anyways so whatever I guess. I sighed and headed towards the half-full classroom as the bell rung for the period to start.

(Gabriella's POV)

As I left towards 2nd period, I felt a weird feeling go through me. Like sadness for some reason. I don't know why though. Last period was soo much fun with Sharpay, Chad and Troy. We all sat together in math and laughed our asses off as we told jokes and payed no attention what-so-ever to class. I think us 4 are really good friends now. _Friends._ That's how I feel about Chad and Sharpay, but Troy.. Uhh.. I just down know. I really like him. I think I may have a crush on him. And like the word "crush", I knew I would get crushed. I've had a difficult past with guys and boyfriends. I just hate getting hurt over and over again. The most important guy in my life, my father, passes away and all my boyfriends don't give s crap about me. With their cheating and drinking, uhh whatever. I just have to move on. I really hope I don't get hurt with Troy though. He doesn't seem like he would hurt me. I think he may like me too by the way he winks and talks with me. It's way different then when he talks with Sharpay. Oh, well. I'll just have to see what the future holds for me.

As I took my seat in my Art classroom, I looked around at all the masterpieces. Some made by students, some by teachers. This whole room reminded me of Hailey. She loves to draw and paint. I really think she should be a artist, but whenever I bring it up she just looks at me embarassed and ignores me. She's not the same since that day 10 years ago. She was all pretty and posotive, now she's negative and I think she lost alot of prep, which isn't very good for a cheerleader. I jsut sighed and took out a pencil as the art teacher, Ms.Brookes, explained how to draw a perfect circle.

(Lindsay's POV)

It is now 10:36 a.m.

I'm with my teacher, Mrs.Rowland. She's nice I guess. She has us writing about ourselves as a way to introduce everyone to everyone. I wrote about my mom, our move to move, my sisters, and my favortie stuff. I didn't want to write about my dad since everyone would just feel bad for me, and I don't want that. Some girls already think I want attention by the way I act. To me, I act like a normal girl going to school. To them, I act like a total brat. This one girl, the leader of the five girls whole already hate me is named Mary-kate. Her real name is Mary Allerson, but she thinks she looks like Mary-kate Olsen so she added the "kate" part to her name. Mary-kate already started rumors about me. Some were that I'm a rich snob, and some were that I was a pregnant poor hobo, which is just crazy! I'm 12 years old for heavensake!

Mary-kate, Destiny, Molly, Sarah, and Amber were their names. Destiny was the nicest out of them all. She was mainly jsut a follower. The other 4 are just plain rude. Uh.. I hate little bitches.

(No one's POV)

With Troy & Chad at the gym.

Troy and Chad were just shooting hoops when Coach Bolton comes in. "Hey boys! It's not basketball practice yet! You have class now!" he yelled at them. They just groaned as Troy threw the ball to Chad. "Dad, we hate English though. It's soo boring. Especially with Ms.Darbus as our new english teacher. I hate her." Troy said hoping his dad would let them stay. " Troy, I hate her too but theres things in life you must do and attend. Like English class. So go!" Coach Bolton yelled at his son and then wrote them late passes to class."

After leaving the gym, they walked very, very slowly to their classroom.

"So..." Chad said breaking a silence.

"Yeah..." Troy repsonded bored.

" I like that Monez girl." Chad told Troy as Troy stopped in his tracks and gave his best friend a death glare.

"As a friend, dude!!!" Chad stated as Troy stopped glaring. "I know you like her."

"I do not" Troy falsley said as he stopped and went to open his locker.

"You soo do dude. You keep starring at her and laughing. It really is obvious." Chad stated.

"It is?" Troy's voice filled with worry and concern.

"Yup, definitaley. You should ask her out." Chad said while spinning the basketball on his finger.

"I don't know. I mean it's her first day I don't want to scare her." Troy said closing his locker.

"You won't scare her dude. And I bet if you asked her out she'd say yes." Chad said still focusing on the basketball.

"I'll think about it. Now let's go to class. It's like on the other side of the school" Troy stated as they walked off and Chad stopped playing with his basketball.

(Hailey's POV)

I really have to go to the restroom. Science is really boring when you are talking about stuff from 65 million years ago.

As I stood and politely asked to use the restroom I left the classroom when the teacher said I may go.

(No one's point of view)

Troy and Chad were half-way to their class when Troy spotted Gabriella in the hallways, or so he thought.

"Hey!" Troy said to so-called-Gabriella as she turned and gave him a confused look and kept on walking.

Troy, hurt by her actions, thinking Gabriella hates him suddenly turns sad.

Chad, look at his best friend and tries to cheer him up by patting him on the back and saying "It's ok Troy. I don't know what is her problem but I'll find out soon."

"The problem is that I scare her. She looked scared a bit when I said hey to her." Troy said sad looking at the floor as they finally reached their English class. They gave thier late notes to Ms.Darbus as she began speaking again when they took their seats. Troy was looking very sad and deppressed while Chad felt bad for his best friend and a bad feeling for when he will speak to Gabriella.

(Hailey's POV)

I just arrived in the girls' restroom wondering why that guy was talking to me. "He just said hey" I told myself. I may be a little weird for talking to myself but oh well, it makes me calm down usually. Maybe he is a sick pervert and wants to just have sex with me and thinking I'll agree like a slut. Or maybe he was just a really friendly guy greeting everyone he sees. Oh, well. I just pushed my thoughts abut him to the side as I washed my hands, fixed my hair & make-up, and then headed back to science class to learn more things about dinosaurs. "What are great day it has been so far", I said to myself before I entered my science room and sat back down in my seat.

* * *

**ooooo.. that's not good. Troy got Gabs & Hail mixed up. Poor Gabs will be clueless when Chad confronts her. And Hailey is just confused about everything. Awww Troy's heartbroken. Hoepfully that can be fixed )**

**R&R pl****zz**

(**_By the way, Troy doesn't know Gabs has a twin if you are sortive slow and didn't pick up on that. Gabriella did mention sisters, but not a twin sister so here comes some drama)_**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Glad people likee my story ) Thankss for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

At the Montez house around 4:30 p.m. 

The girls had just finished talking about their days when they suddenly got the urge of hunger.

"I'm hungry, Gabriella stated as if asking her sisters to get her something. Hailey immediately agreed as the twins looked over to their lil sis as if she was a servant girl. "Fine" Lindsay unwillingly replied as she got up and went into the kitchen. As Lindsay got into the kitchen she slipped on the floor and fell right on her ass. "Ouchh.. stupid slippery floor" she just said and got up to go looking through the cabinets for food. "What do you want?" she yelled form the kitchen.

Gabriella and Hailey were watching t.v. when they heard Lindsay asking what food they want. "Any jello or pudding?" Hailey yelled to her little sister. "What about popcorn?" Gabriella also yelled to her little sister. "I'm checking" Lindsay yelled back.

As soon as Lindsay spotted a box of pudding she brought it down and started looking for popcorn. She got herself a apple already. So she continued to look for the popcorn box when she finally found it on the top shelt in a very tall cabinet. Lindsay who is 5'1, couldn't reach so she jumped on the counter and stood up slowly. She reached her little hands towards the top shelft, but still couldn't quite reach the popcorn. So Lindsay stood on her tippy toes and reaches as far as she could and she was just about to get the popcorn box when suddenly her slippery socks made her fall and she fell, head first to the floor.

Gabriella and Hailey heard a huge thud and ran to the kitchen to see Lindsay on the floor, unconsiouss, and her head is bleeding.

"OMG!" they both yelled as Gabriella picked Lindsay up into her arms and Hailey called 911. While waiting for the ambulence to arrive, the girls helped stop the bleeding and observed the scence. Gabriella found a box of pudding on the conuter and the cabinet doors whide open, with some blood on them as on the floor too.

Finally the ambulence arrived and the girls jumped into the bag holding each of Lindsay's hands in theirs. "Hails." Gabriella whispered. "Yeah." Hailey also whispered. "It's my fault. Lindsay's in this condintion because of me." Gabriella said sobbering silently. Hailey looked up at her twin sister and gave her a sad look. "No it's not. It was an accident." Hailey repsonded quietly. "Lindsay was reaching up for my box of popcorn when she fell. It's all my fault. She already got your pudding down so don't say it was your fault. It was all mine." Gabriella told her sister quietly and kissing her lil sister's hand. All Hailey could say is that it wasn't her sister's fault. She felt helpless, as did Gabriella. They finally arrived at the hospital where Lindsay was taken away and Hailey was left in the waiting room as Gabriella went to go get some food for them two. Gabriella came back and sat silentley next to her silent twin sister.

"I hope she's ok" Gabriella said. Holding back tears she opened her bags of chips and began to eat them. "Me too" Hailey added. In about and hour Mrs.Montez arrived after getting a call from Hailey telling her about everything. Mrs.Montez was already in tears as she hugged her twins daughters. "How is she?" she simply asked.

"We don't know. They didn't say anything yet." Gabriella just said while drinking some of her water. A few mintues later a doctor came out with a clipboard. "Lindsay Montez." she said as all 3 Montezs stood. "Whats going on doctor?" Mrz.Montez asked with worry.

First off I'm Doctor Lopez. I'm Lindsay's doctor while she is here. She is in her room with Nurse Anna. She's doing fine now. She has some major bleeding in her head but we fixed it and she should be healed in about a week. She should stay here for a few days and we put her on some pain killers so she is perfectly fine now.

"Can we see her?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, she's in room 924." Doctor Lopez responded.

"Thank you." Gabriella simpy stated before she, her mother, and sister walked off to Lindsay's room.

Lindsay was looking in the mirror at her bandages that was wrapped around the top of her forehead.

"Hey Linds." Hailey greeted.

"Hey" Lindsay said smiling.

"Hi Lindsay. How you feeling?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm alright. My head hurts a little though. The pain killers are helping so thats good." Lindsay said still looking in the mirror.

"You sure you okay baby?" Mrs.Montez asked her youngest daughter while kissing her forehead.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just have a bad feeling about school." Lindsay said with a worry in her voice.

"Why?" Gabriella asked with concern as she brushes some hair away from Linday's face.

"Because. Everyone thinks I make up lies about my life to have people like me. If I tell them I was in the hospital then they'll amke even more rumors about me." Lindsay said upset.

"It's ok. I'm sure those little bitches will understand your situation and realize that your not lying." Gabriella told her sister confidentley."

"Alright" Lindsay said as she smiled and layed down. "I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."

"Ok." Mrz.Montez said. "We'll be back in the morning."

They all said goodnight and left.

Gabriella & Hailey barely got any sleep that night. In the morning they had huge bags under their eyes, which they covered up with some eyeliner.

At school...

Gabriella walked down the halls when a angry person suddenly came up to her and turned her around to face him.

Gabriella confused just said "Hey Chad. What's up?" before opening her locker.

Chad, looking furious, just replied " Yeah. What is up Gabriella?!"

Gabriella, now even more confsued turned around to face Chad and asked "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about Montez!"

"Umm actually I don't."

"Yesterday, during 9th period, you completely ignored Troy." Chad seethed out.

"9th period? I was in History class. What are you talking about?"

"No. In the hallway. Troy said "hey" to you and you just looked scared and walked on."

"What?! I did not!"

"Yes you did! Now Troy thinks you hate him!"

"He thinks I hate him?! I don't hate him!"

"Well then why did you ignore him?!'

Gabriella thought for a second and figured that Troy must've saw Hailey and thought she was Gabriella.

"Wait. Was I wearing a pink top yesterday in the hallway?"

"What? Chad asked confused. Yeah, you were. Why?

"Ohmygod. Chad who you saw wasn't me. That was my sister Hailey."

"Your sister? Really? Damnn you two look alot like."

"I know. Look I've got to go find Troy before class."

"Ok. Bye Gabs."

"Bye" and with that, Gabriella walked off in search of Troy.

* * *

**At least that is solved with Gabs & Chad. Now for Troy. We'll have to see. And poor Lindsay. Don't worry, her life will get better.**

**R&R plz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy. Thanks for all the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

(Gabriella's POV)

I ran down the hallway and still didn't find Troy. I checked in homeroom but he wasn't there. Class had already started when I finally found him. But I didn't care. Troy was in the gym throwing some shots. He was missing alot which dissapointed me, since I think I'm the one whos making him miss those shots. "Troy!" I yelled and ran up to him. He turned around but looked really sad. I was about to cry from jsut looking at him with that look in his face. "Omg Troy!" I hugged him but he didn't hug back. I felt tears coming from my eyes, but I held them back. "Troy I-" I didn't even get to finish before Troy interrupted me.

"Now you are talking to me? Why? You hate me." Troy blurted out all sad and he looked like he had cried. I felt soo bad.

"Troy. It was all an misunderstanding. See who you saw wasn't me. It was-" Troy inturrupted me again.

"Who?! You're twin sister? Sure Brie." he almost yelled out at me.

"Actually yes it was. See my twin sister, Hailey, was the one who ignored you cause she doesn't know who you are. I'm soo sorry I made you sad and cry." I let out of me quietly and hugged him again. This time he hugged me back and said "I'm sorry too."

"It's ok. Let's just forget about it? Ok? And remeber, I don't hate you. And I'm definatley not scared of you. I actually feel quite safe when you're around." I let him know. He just smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Brie.." he started.

"Yeah?" I asked, while we were still hugging in the gym.

"I really like you. More than a friend you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I was soo happy and shocked. I thought he would never like me. But OMG he does.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked as he pulled away from the hug but was still holding me.

"Yes, of course!" I said happy as ever and hugged him once more.

"Troy..." I started this time.

"Yeah?"

"I really like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Alot"

We both smiled and kissed. The kiss was filled with passion, lust, desire, and magic.

As I pulled away form our magical first kiss with each other, I smiled like crazy as he did too.

"Soo boyfriend. Would you walk with me to our next class?"

"Certainly girlfriend." We both laughed and walked out of the gym to our next class, as Troy had his arm around my waist.

* * *

The rest of the morning went by fast in school. Hailey met a girl named Sydney. She has brown hair, green eyes, a slim body and she's really tall. She's like a mini Jessica Alba, except for the green eyes. Anyways, Hailey and Sydney are like best friends now. Even though they've only been friends for less than 5 hours, they act as if they knew each other since they were born. Hailey's other friend, Kelsi, is also in their best-friend-circle. I've never met them before, but they're coming over tonight. They sound nice, so I hope we get along.

As I went to the jock's lunch table to eat lunch, a random guy came up to me and slapped my ass. What a pervert. "Umm exuse me? Don't touch me!" I stated and started to walk off.

The guy just stopped me by grabbing my arm and pulled me back. "Heyy baby. What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Nothign that involves you, that's for sure." I answered and got out of his grip. I didn't turn back to the guy, I just walked right to the jock's table. "Hey guys."

A lot of "hey Gabs" filled the air for a few seconds as I sat on Troy's lap, due to lack of room at the table.

"Do I look like a chair to you Ms.Montez?" Troy joked.

"Maybe." I just responded and took some of his food.

"So first you take my lap, now my food. You must be stopped!" He joked once again. I loved it when he jokes around. He's really funny. And soooo cute while doing it.

I laughed at his joke and took some of Chad's food without him looking. But out of nowhere Chad grabbed my arm and I let out a sqeak. "Don't touch my food!" he yelled and took back his food. Everyone just laughed, but Troy looked at me with concern in his beautiful blue eyes. I don't know why, but when Chad touched me I left a feeling of pain go through my arm. I looked down at my arm to see a red mark on it. It couldn't of been from Chad since he would _really_ hurt me. I mean really, he sees me as his little sister.

Troy was also looking at my arm when he gently picked my arm up and ran his fingers down the mark. "Who did this Brie?"

Brie was my new nickname from Troy. I loved it. No one ever called me Brie except Troy. Now only he can call me that. " It's probably from that gu-" I stopped myself. I looked over at Troy and he knew the rest of the sentence I could tell. "Who?" he just asked or sounded as if he demanded me to answer him. "I don't really know. I didn't catch his name. He just slapped my ass and grabbed my arm when I walked away from him." Troy looked very, very mad right now. His eyes shows anger, but he kept his cool. "Just stay away from who ever it was then, ok?" he asked. "Ok" I said as I smiled and leaned on him as we finished our lunch.

* * *

After school, I brought Troy to my house and we were sitting on the couch just watching t.v

Troy was holding me in his big, strong arms as I leaned on his chest. Our little moment was broken when Hailey came through the door with her two friends, Kelsi and Sydney. Troy and I sat up and got up. I hugged my sister and turned to Troy who had a shocked and surprised look on his face. "Omg Brie, you two are like seriosuly twins?!"

"Yeah of coruse Troy. I said and laughed as did my sister. "Would I lie to you?"

"Maybe" he just repsonded and gave a goofy grin. "Whatever Troy" I walked over to Kelsi and Sydney and smiled. "Hey I'm Gabriella. Who is Kelsi, and who is Syndey?

"I'm Kelsi", a short curly haired girl said. "And I'm Sydney", a brunette said. She looked like she had blonde hair though. Like natrually. I think she dyed her hair cause it doesn't really match her eyes as if to mine hair and eyes or Troy's hair and eyes.

"Nice to meet you. And I think you know my boyfriend Troy Bolton right." I said and motioned him over as he smiled. "Yeah, we know him." the two girls just responded and smiled back. When I looked at Hailey she had her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. "Boyfriend?!?! When did this happen?!"

"Like 3 hours ago I think" I just said camly. Troy came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, as he put his head in the space between my neck and shoulder. "Yep, about 4 hours actually." he just added on. I smiled at him and gave him a pack on the lips as I rubbed his arms that were around me.

"Soo.. do you guys want to do something?" I asked everyone.

"I'll call some people and we'll have like a mini party here, that ok with everyone?" Troy asked and took out his cellphone and called people. About and hour later, a few people showed up. It was Sharpay, Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason. We played a little of DDR, Guitar Hero, ordered a pizza, and finally sat down and watched a movie. We were in the middle of _Disturbia_, when all of us girls were scared to shit.

We sat like this.

Me & Troy.

Hailey and Chad.

Sharpay and Zeke.

Kelsi and Jason.

Sydney and Ryan.

The guys were'nt scared at all, which was odd to us girls. They eat like crazy and don't freak about scary movies. Wow, guys are really weird. But oh well, you've got to love them.

* * *

**R&R plz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy people. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

**

It is the 7:30 a.m.

Everyone is sound asleep. All in the same position as yesterday. Everyone feel asleep during the 2nd movie they watched which was _Step Up. _

_Last Night_

_All of the girls were chatting about how hot Channing Tatum was, as the boys just groaned and gave each other annoyed looks before the chatting stopped and the girls were fast asleep. The guys turned off the movie and ate the left over food before falling alseep too around 2:30 a.m._

Present

Gabriella's alarm clock went off in her room, but no one had heard it since everyone was alssep downstairs. Around 7:45 a.m. Gabriella stirred awake. She looked around and saw everyone still asleep. She turned to her left and saw Troy also asleep, and snoaring quietly as he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Gabriella just smiled and kissed his forehead before getting up off the couch into the kitchen.

Fresh coffee was already made since it starts brewing on a timer which was set at 7:00 a.m. Gabriella poured some into a mug and sipped her coffee. She went back into the living room to see everyone still asleep. She smiled when she saw Chad's arms wrapped around Hailey. "How cute." she thought as she looked at the clock. It was now 7:55 a.m. School starts at 8:05 a.m. Since everyone was still asleep she decided she's let them sleep and skip school today. _School._ Gabriella had a feeling she had forgotten something about it. Then she realized. "OMG!" she yelled which cause Hailey and Sharpay to wake up. "What?!?!," the two girls groaned.

"Hailey! We forgot about cheerleading try-outs the first day of school! And I really wanted to try-out!" Gabriella almost yelled to her sister. Hailey, then realized too and yelled "Omg! Dammit!"

Sharpay just looked at the sisters and laughed a little. "You do know that you _can _still try-out. The try-outs are open for like another week. They stay open for two weeks until the squad determines who they really want on the squad.

"How do you know? I thought you're in the Drama Club, not a cheerleader.?" Hailey questioned her friend.

Sharpay just laughed. "I am in the Drama Club, but I'm also a cheerleader. So is Sydney and Kelsi."

"So you, Sydney, and Kelsi are in the Drama Club and are cheerleaders too?" Gabriella questioned her friend this time.

"Yup, Ryan's in the Drama Club too, but for cheerleading with him, um eww no. We only have girl cheerleading at East High." Sharpay answered, hoping to satisfy her friends so she can go back to sleep.

"Oh, that's good. Well I can see your tired so back to sleep Shar." the girls agreed on.

"Thank you" Sharpay said in a polite voice then drifted back to sleep as she cuddled next to her boyfriend, Zeke.

"Aww that's soo cute. Just like you and Troy, Gabs." Hailey said in a "aw" voice.

Gabriella just smiled and couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up Hail." she said as she went to go sit next to the still asleep Troy. "He is really adorable." Gabriella starts playing with his hair and cuddling up towards him. "I really like him. Alot. I do. It's feels soo weird but a good weird. You know?"

"No, actually I don't Hailey started. "I think it's love that your feeling. And I have no one to love." she finished in a sad tome and she sighed.

"Don't give up Hailey. You'll find someone one day. What about Chad? I saw you all close and snugged up to him. You like him don't you?" Gabriella asked her sister while still playing with Troy's brown locks.

Hailey starting blushing and looked at Chad. "I think I may like him. But I don't know about him likeing me. So I should just find someone else." she said with a sad tone still in her voice. Then all of the sudden the sad tone was gone and was replaced with excitment. "OMGG Gabs! Let's go to the club tonight! And maybe I'll find a guy there." she said in a exciting tone that woke up Troy. "Huh?!" he said in a tired voice.

"Hey baby, you're finally up, Gabriella said while kissing her boyfriend's forehead. "You've been asleep for a while."

Troy sat up and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and kissed her. "Really? I have? Well I would've slept longer but someone was screaming." he said as he looked over to Hailey who just laughed and said "sorry."

"Well what were you girls yelling about?" he asked.

"Hailey wants to go to a club tonight to find a guy." Gabriella answered him.

" Oh really? Well I just happen to know a new club that opened just a week ago. It's called Club Fire."

"Seriosuly??! Omg Gabs! We have to go! Wake up everyone so we can go shopping! Now!!!" Hailey screamed with excitment which woke up everyone else, so Gabriella's job was already done.

"Sorry people, but there is some shopping to do! So get off your lazy asses and go home to get drssed, then meet here in about an hour! Go! Go! GO!" she practically screamed and ran upstairs.

Everyone just stared at her then slowly got up and went home to go change.

"See you in an hour babe." Troy said kissing Gabriella's cheek before he leaves to go home.

* * *

At the Food Court in the Mall

The girls had about 10 shopping bags each which were carried by the boys. Chad had insisted that they go to the Food Court and grab some food. Gabriella was on Troy's lap, Sharpay on Zeke's lap, and everyone else was sitting in a seat.

"So why exactly did we go shopping for 3 hours?" Chad asked and got a slap in the head by Hailey.

"Because we are all going to Club Fire tonight and we needed new clothes. Duh." Hailey answered.

"Club Fire?" Jason asked. The new one? Cool. It's supposed to be a really hot place to go.

Everyone stared at him with a dull face. "No really Jason? It's like the only club in New Mexico, and it probably sounds hot since it's called "Club **Fire**" Troy responded in a sarcastic tone which Jason didn't pick up on. "Ohh true man. Very True." he replied. Everyone rolled their eyes except for Kelsi.

"I don't know how you like this guy Kelsi. He's like, well, like.. umm... not smart..ish...yeah. "Hailey said not trying to insult Jason or Kelsi.

Kelsi blushed a really bright red when Hailey said that as did Jason.

"You like me?" Jason asked Kelsi.

"Maybe" Kelsi said akwardly.

"Why don't we talk in private?" Jason asked her nervously.

"Ok" and they walked off to the end of the Food Court to talk.

"Wow. My big mouth really does help everyone." Hailey said, which got a laugh out of everyone.

A few minutes later Kelsi came back to the table with Jason not far behind. Kelsi looked very happy as she squealed and almsot yelled out "Jason asked me to be his girlfriend!"

All the girls squealed and hugged Kelsi. The guys just said "congrats" to Jason and mummered "girls" as they continued hugging.

* * *

An hour later..

The gang had returned home to see a mad Mrz.Montez standing in the living room while tapping her foot. "Umm mom?" Hailey asked a little bit scared.

"Kim?" Gabriella asked too a little bit scared.

"Girls. What happened to my living room?!?!" she yelled at her daughters as the gang just looked at each other akwardly.

"Ummm..Umm.." Hailey said trying to make up a excuse.

The room was messy. Pillows on the floor. Food on the couch and floor. Milk spilt on the floor, and lots of open water bottles. The curtains were also on the floor and dirty. Mrs.Montez just looked extremely upset at her daughters as she said. "You both are grounded for the night. Pick up all of this stuff and go to your rooms. And everyone else go home please."

The gang just left as they gave "sorry" looks to Hailey and Gabriella. The girls quickly ran upstairs and put their bags down. They then started to clean up the living room and waited for their punishment to go by.

8:00 p.m.

The girls were stuck in their room so bored.

"I can't believe we're grounded. And now we can't go to Club Fire! This sucks!" Hailey groaned and plopped onto her bed.

"I know." Gabriella said as her cellphone went off.

"I thought mom took your cellphone away. She did with mine." Hailey said confused.

"Yeah, well she's asleep so I got it back. And I need to answer this, it's Troy." "Hello?"

"Hey baby, are you coming out tonight? It's not going to be fun with some spunky and very hot twins." Troy asked hopeful.

Gabriella giggled and put the phone on speakerphone so Hailey could hear. "Well we aren't aloud, but you know what? We're coming. Who cares if we are grounded. Kim is already asleep. We'll just sneak out."

Hailey gave Gabriella a shocked look then ran to get ready.

Troy was happy that his girlfriend would now come, as Gabriella could tell from his voice's tone. "Great Brie. I'll pick you ladies up in a half and hour. Be ready"

"Ok I will, bye Troy." Gabriella said.

"Wait. Brie. One question.

"Shoot." she responded.

"Why do you call your mother by her first name, Kim?"

Gabriella suddenly got still and nervous when he asked her this. "Umm.. long sotry. I'll tell you some other time ok babe?"

Troy realized he would'nt get it out of her yet so he just agrred with her. "Ok. Bye Brie."

"Bye Troy." Gabriella said as she hung up and ran to get ready to go to Club Fire.

* * *

**So now Jason & Kelsi are together. Yay! But what about Hailey? Will she find a spark with Chad or someone else?**

**So now the girls are sneaking out. They better not get caught.**

**And what is Gabriella's secret about her relationship with her mom? You'll find out soon.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Soo.. here we go )**

* * *

The girls had just arrived at Club Fire. They searched around the drunk guys and girls pretty much hooking up in public. Finally Gabriella saw a thin girl with straight & long blonde hair. "Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled and ran over to her, holding Hailey's hand so they don't seperate while they run through the crowd. Sharpay turned around when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Hey" the girls exchanged, as they all hugged. "Where's everyone else?" Hailey had to yell since the music was so loud.

"Umm..I don't know actually. They were by the drinks a few minutes ago. But isn't this club hot?" Sharpay danced and threw her hair everywhere. "Hell yeah" Gabriella & Hailey said as they danced and shook their asses around while their long brown curly locks went side to side.

Hailey and Sharpay went to go get some beers when Gabriella felt some arms around her waist. She turned around to seee Troy behind her smiling. "Hey you" he just said still smiling. "I thought you would never come."

"Well I was here for like an hour already but I couldn't find you."

"You were her-re all a-l-lone?' he sturred.

She could obviously tell he was drunk. But she didnt really mind since she was about half-drunk too and wasn't going to stop there.

"No silly. I'm with Hailey and Sharpay but they went to go get some more beers.

Gabriella looked around but didn't see Sharpay or Hailey anywhere. "Well since they seem to be taking so long, I think we should get a little alone time while we can." she said seductively.

He just grinned as she grabbed some beers and pulled him into one of the private booths.

(Hailey's POV)

I was walking around drinking a beer when a guy with black hair and brown eyes comes up to me. "Hey" was all I could get out of his slurred words. After that I really couldn't remember.

I just finished having sex with the guy when I just realized something. I didn't even know his name. Damn. I'm dumb. I really am a slut when I'm drunk. Then suddenly the guy spoke up. "What's your name by the way?" It's like he read my mind. "Umm...Montez...H...Gabriella Montez my name is."

I always told strangers that I was Gabriella Montez. Oh well. We are twins so it really doesn't matter. And I usually never see the strangers again so whatever. Gabriella knows I use her name though. She doesn't seem to mind.

"Ok. Then um... Call me Gabriella." he said giving me is # before leaving.

(Sharpay's POV)

It's about 2:36 a.m. I think it's time we should all go. I haven't see Hailey or Gabs for at least a good 3 hours.

Finally I found Hailey. "Hailey!" I yelled. She turned around and fixed her hair quickly. I'm guessing she ain't a virgin anymore.

"Have you seen Gabs?" she asked me.

"No, she's probably with Troy though. So let's go ok?"

"Umm...ok. Yeah, she's with Troy right?" she asked with worry & concern in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure. So let's go girly." and we left. I dropped off Hailey and then made my way back home, driving carefully since I was still partly drunk.

(Troy's POV)

I can't believe it. Me & Gabriella. Already having sex? We've been going for like a few days. Maybe we should slow down our relationship. She may get scared from going so quick, and I surely don't want to scare her away.

I turned to look at her. She was looking at the floor. I crawled over to her. "Brie."

"Troy."

"Do you regret this?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

"Do you think we need to slow down our relationship?"

"A little."

"Me too."

"But can I tell you one thing?"

"What?"

"I'm glad that I lost my virginity to you."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "Me too."

After that I grabbed her hand and we left the Club. Hailey took their car with Sharpay I'm guessing since we couldn't seem to find them.

"I guess your getting a ride home with me."

"Yup I think so" she giggled. I loved her laugh. It could make anyone smile no matter what. Even though she and Hailey look exactly alike, I still could tell my girlfriend from anyone. If you look closely you could see that they don't look all that alike. And I love Brie. I love Hailey too, but as a sister for friend. Brie I love more than life. I just realized, I would die for her with no questions asked.

When we arrived at her house it was about 5:52 a.m The sun was still down. We could see Hailey asleep in her bed.

"Goodnight" she whispered and gave me a sweet kissed I just loved.

"Goodnight beautiful." and with that I drove home to finally get some sleep.

The Next Morning 

(No one's Pov)

The Montez twins woke up with pounding headaches.

"Omg my head." Hailey groaned.

"Mine too. Hurts like hell." Gabriella said in the same voice tone as her sister.

"So. You still a virgin?" Gabriella asked her sister who was now slapping her head.

"Nope. How about you?"

"Nope. But who with Hail?"

"I don't know exactly. But he was very good and hot."

The girls giggled.

"Who with you? Troy may I guess?"

"Yup. And he was Very,very good. Like a god. and very sexy. Probably better than your guy since you don't even know him."

"Well he knows me."

"Oh really? Try he knows me since you give random guys my name as yours."

"Sooo.. I'm the one who had sex with him."

"Whatever Hail. Let's go eat."

The girls walked downstairs to see Mrs.Montez making waffles. "Morning girls. I hope you learned from your punishment."

"Yup, we did." Hailey replied to her mother and practically shoving her waffles down her throat.

"We thought about how we are bad children Kim. We are truly sorry." Gabriella lied to her mother.

"Well good Gabriella." Mrs.Montez didn't even want to try to tell Gabriella to stop calling her Kim since she knew it was no use.

"I'm going to work now. And I'll be working late tonight so can you girls get Lindsay from the hospital today at 6:00.?"

"Sure."

"Ok, bye girls. Love you both. My sweet angels." and with that Mrs.Montez was gone.

"Wow." Hailey stated.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Mom always believes your lies. But if I lie she always knows. How do you do it?"

"Eh. I have my ways."

The girls put their dishes in the sink and headed off for school.

* * *

**R&R plz.**

**So they didn't get caught yay **

**and it seems like no ones a virgin anymore. lol. But what about that stranger Hailey had sex with? He will surely show up in the next few episodes. He plays a huge role so get used to him. And to help you guys I chose Joe Jonas to be the random stranger. Ok? )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys. Sorry if the last chapter went a little fast. But I promise this one will clear everything up from last chapter. **

(Gabriella's POV)

As I parted from Hailey in school, a guy with brown eyes and black shaggy hair came up to me with a big smile on his face. It scared me at first but he seemed friendly. I don't know who he is, but he looks familiar somehow.

"Hey" was the stranger's words to me.

"Hi." I responded politely.

"So did you have fun last night?"

What was he talking about? Fun last night? Well I did, with Troy of course, but uhh this guy is kinda creepy.

"Umm..sure?" I was completly confused. Baffled. Confuzzled. Whatever word you can think of that means confusion.

"I sure did. And I'm Adam by the way. Adam Eltner. And you are Gabriella Montez?"

"Yup. That's me. Nice to meet you Adam." I smiled. He's friendly at least.

"Meet me? I thought we meet pretty good last night?" Adam was now confused.

"Umm.. Well.. I was drunk last night so uhh I probably don't remember you" I said which may of been the truth. Maybe not. I don't know exactly. I was with Troy all night doing um..activities tho right? Uh..I don't know. I'll ask Troy when I find him. Maybe he'll remember.

"Umm..sure..yeah..of course..uh huh..." I really didn't know what to say.

He started acting all nervous and such suddenly. It scared me. I barely know him and he is like acting all weird.

"So uh.. since we kinda had our thing on last night.. I was wondering.. do..ug..uh..uh.. wan. wanna be... maybe.. my ..girld...uhh..girlfriend? He studdered out. Omg he asked me out. That ain't good since I'm dating Troy. He won't be happy when he hears this. Especially since he is so territorial and protective, but I love him for it.

"Um..Adam.. you seem really ncie but uhh I already got a boyfriend." I answered nevously. He frowned.

"No you don't." was all he said that made me confuzzled again!

"Umm.. Yeah I kinda do."

"No you can't! We had sex last night so I think your lying about having a boyfriend!"

"What!?!? I did not have sex with you! I had SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND TROY! MY BOYFRIEND! TROY BOLTON! NOT YOU!" I yelled. Which was a huge mistake. About 60 students were watching us and already started whispering. Shit! Now everyone knows Troy & I aren't virgins. And now some rumors about me and Adam supposedly having sex will start. Oh joy! This issooo great! UHH!!

"What?! No I had sex with a girl and she said her name was Gabriella Montez! And That's your name! Stop lying slut!" he yelled right back at me. Even more students had gathered around. But I didn't see Hailey anyway. Damn. Maybe she would know about this somehow.

"Me a slut?! No that girl is a slut! I'm not! I didn't have sex with you! I had sex with Troy Bolton. my boyfriend, and that's all God Dammit!" I said screaming and pointing at a stupid-looking blonde with a really short skirt.

"Hey! I'm not a slut!" the blonde yelled at me with her hands now on her hips.

"Yeah you are! And a whore too!" a random girl yelled.

"Whatever. This gathering is about you Gabriella! Not me! So go back to fighting with Adam! Uh!" she rolled her eyes. Everyone else was now paying attention to Adam & I again.

"Wow Gabriella stop lying already ok?! We were at Club Fire last night, had sex, and then I left. And That's the truth!"

"No!" I countered. "I was at Club Fire last ngiht with my boyfriend, had sex with him, and left WITH him. And THAT'S the truth!"

We continued argueing when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see Troy standing there. His blue eyes with peircing with confusion, anger, and mystery. "What's going on!?" he yelled and pulling me close to him by grabbing my waist.

I turend to him. "Troy. Last night at Club Fire. We had sex then left together right. I was with you the whole ngiht right?!" He looked at me with a strong look. He then looked around the hallway to see everyone staring at us and I could tell he was uncomfortable talkign about our sex life. But hey! Adam brought it up!

"Yeah. Why?! What's the stupid playa Adam doing here?! How is he involved?" he questioned giving Adam a hateful glare.

"Well Adam here is saying that I had sex with him last night at Club Fire. But that's not true right? I was with you all night."

"WHAT?! Of course you were with me. And Adam didn't even touch or come near you or well us!" Troy was now very angry at Adam. He sent him death glares and I could tell this fight was going to be continued for a while. But then someone who I NEEDED appeared. Thank God!

"Hailey!" I yelled as she came running over to me. Now the attention was on her.

"Gabs! What's going on?!" Hailey asked confused but then froze when she saw Adam. That confused me. But then I figured it out. It all made sense. "OMG! Hailey you're the one who had sex with Adam!? I yelled. Which was a mistake once again. Dam my big mouth!

Hailey's eyes grew wide and shifted from me, to Troy, to Adam, to everyone else. "Umm..Gabss.. Can we talk about this in private?!"

"No! You can't! Adam inturuppted. I'm confused. There's 2 of you! So who the hell did I have sex with?!"

Hailey sighed and walked towards him. "Me. I just said I was Gabriella Montez because that's what I tell all strangers!" she let out.

"Thanks Hail!" I sarcastically called at her.

"Sorry Gabs. But uh Adam. I'm Hailey Montez. Twin of Gabriella Montez. the girl you had sex with last night at Club Fire. And I really like you. I dreamed of you last night when I finally arrived home. Even though I still have a headache, I enjoyed last night. And I hope you did to."

Adam starred at Hailey with his eyes now wide.

Hailey then turned to everyone. "And since you all want to know about my personal sex life. I had sex with Adam Eltner. I am not longer a virgin. And for Adam, he ain't a virgin either but I don't know if it was his 1st but whatever. So you all can go now! Bye People!" Hailey sortive shouted to the crowd as they disappeared slowly.

Me, Troy, Hailey and Adam were the only ones in the hall now. Troy was holding me still, giving me a quick squeeze to remind me I'm there. I squeezed back and smiled.

Adam walked up to Hailey and grabbed her hand. "Wow. That took real courage Hailey. I'm proud of you. And I dreamed of you too. I like you so much. Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked sweetly.

I could see Hailey smiling and I know her heart is beating like 3x faster. It's like twin telepathy. Cool, but weird.

"Yes! I would love to Adam." Hailey cheered and hugged Adam. Giving him a kiss too. And after a few minutes they still didn't part.

"Umm.. Troy?"

"Yeah Brie?"

"Why don't we leave them alone and go to class?"

"Yeah I think we should. They don't look like they'll be done anytime soon."

We both laughed as Troy grabbed my hand, squeezed it, and kissed it. "I love you Brie."

"I love you too Troy." We both smiled and kissed. It was sweet and tender. I love kissing him. I love him in general. We both said our "I love you's" last night at Club Fire, during our "activities".

_Flashback_

_I lead Troy over to a private booth. We were both giggled and drunk. I had a idea what I was doing though. But I wanted him. So bad._

_We started kissing as we landed on the bed/sofa thing in there. Troy licked my lips with his tongue asking for permission. I happily granted and opened my mouth for him to explore. We were in the middle of a little tonsil hockey when Troy starts moving his hnds under my shirt and takes it off. I did the same. I rubbed my hands against is 6 pack. It felt good._

_I swished my hand through his hair, messing it up when he started for the buttons on my pants. He soon got my pants off and took his lips, kissed my body head to toe. He started from my neck to my ankle. It felt so good. I started moaning. I couldn't help it.While he was probably giving me a hickey, I heading for his pants. I unbuckled his belt and took it off. I threw it somewhere and tugged his pants down. He helped me with that, not letting his lips seperating from my body._

_We were both left in our underwear, making-out in the Club. Troy was now kissing the space in-between my breasts. He searched behind me for the clasp of my bra, and unhooked it, throwing my white bra to the floor. He started sucking on my breasts, one by one. It left me moaning for a while. I then removed his boxers and slowly rubbed his back. He was so muscular. After that, all that was left was my underwear. Troy finally got to removing it and slid his tongue into me._

_I was so wet. He liked it. I took his big bluge and sucked on it. Drinking the juices as he did to me. I then rubbed his meber and he positioned himself over me. I got ready. No turning back now was what I thought. Troy then entered me. Slow at first. Then he sped it up. I moaned the whole time. We both moaned each others' names. Finally his whole manhood was inside of me. We acted as 1. It felt so good. So desired._

_"I love you Brie." he whispered in my ear, kissing my sensative spot behind it._

_"I love you too Troy" I whispered back and we started kissing once again until we got completelywiped out._

_End of Flashback_

Even though we told eahc other we loved them when we were drunk, we knew we both meant it.

I love Troy Bolton.

And he loves me too.

* * *

**R&R Plz.**

**So did you like? Now Adam and Hailey are together. And we got a peek at what Troyella did last night at Club Fire. **

**Watch for the few next chapters. Lots of secrets and mysteries.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people. Sorry for late update. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Hey people. Sorry for late update. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

(Gabriella's POV)

Today is one of the final days to try out for the cheerleading squad. Hailey and I were not gonna miss it.

Well she was about to since she was making-out with Adam and I had to literately drag her away. When we entered the gym I already can see Sharpay, Kelsi and Sydney doing some fancy tricks. The were pretty good I guess. But Hailey and I had trained for over 16 years. We started around age 2. My mother and father put us in aerobics class and gymnastics and ballerina class.

We went crazy. It was soo hard to juggle soo many stuff that we would almost pass out from exhaustion every day. But it made us a great and talented dancers/athletes/cheerleaders we are today. Not that I'm bragging or anything.

"Hey girls" was all that was needed to say since it did come from a blonde chirping bird Sharpay.

"Hey" we responded, loud, but not as loud as her.

"Soo. Show us what you got Montezs." Sharpay turned up the music. The song was "See You Again" By Miley Cyrus.

Hailey and I were on fire. We twisted. Traded spots, clothing and other sift moves. We flipped. Jumped. Screamed. and did tricks know one thought was possible.

After the song was finished Shapay and Sydney stood there with there mouths wide open.

"Damn you girls are good." Kelsi remarked. She was shocked but didn't respond like Sydney and Sharpay.

"Thanks" we said at the same time which made us giggle. Hailey is my true best friend. She is an angel. Like my dad used to call me, Hailey and Lindsay, we are fallen angels, ready to be risen. I love her to death. I would do anything for her. I remember this one time when Hailey was failing Spanish Class, so I filled in for her. I was awesome at Spanish. The only class I actually had an A in. So I took the test as Hailey Montez an she scored 100. The teacher was so dumb to not notice it was me and not Hailey. Oh well, that's the good things about having a twin.

"You two are definitely on the squad. Well you would be on the squad anyways if you sucked since you are my best friends so yeah. Everyone laughed. So sorry Amber and Kim you guys are off the squad. The brunettes looked up and played with there nails.

"Whatever. Who would want to be a Wildcat anyway?" Kim stated.

"Yeah, and the outfit are soo ugly my grandma wouldn't even wear them." Amber carelessly said.

Kim looked confused. "Isn't you grandma dead?" she asked the dumb girl next to her.

"Yeah and even my dead grandma wouldn't wear these crappy outfits." and with that she left the gym as Kim followed.

"Ok thennnnnnnn Let's welcome Gabs and Hails to our squad girls!" Sharpay screamed as the rest of the girls joined together and gave us East High outfits and pom poms.

Hailey and I looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

"Your cheerleaders?!" Chad pretty much yelled at lunch.

"Yeah" I was scared to answer him.

"That is so sick. You and Troy, Cheerleader and Basketball Boy. What a love match." Chad gripped both of mine and Troy's shoulders' as he drifted off to his "lala land".

"Oh and by the way Gabs, you're captain too". Sharpay sat down next to Zeke.

"Really?! Why?!" I asked shocked. I've been on the squad for about 2 hours and now I'm Captain.

"Because your the best one on the squad, duh!" she waved her hands around dramatically.

"Hey! What about me!" Hailey sat down next to Chad, who was still scaring me.

"Don't worry Hails, you're co-captain." Sharpay was still waving her hands around dramatically. Damn she was such a drama queen. She doesn't mind being captain or co-captain of the cheerleading squad, but she _must_be head of the Drama Department. Even though her brother Ryan was also Head of the Drama Department, she had total control over everything. Typical Sharpay. She must have control! Even going shopping. She decides what stores, when, what, how much we spend, and like everything at the mall! She's soo bossy sometimes! But then other times she can be the sweetest girl in the world. It's like she has many sides. Perfect actress right there. Oh well, you've got to love her.

"Ok" Hailey responded satisfied. She was looking at something in the lunchroom. I followed her eyes to see her make-out partner or also known as boyfriend. I don't like Adam very much. He seems like a playa. But if Haileys happy, then I'm happy. I'm still keeping a good eye on him though, because if he hurts Hailey in any way I will hunt him down and make sure he pays.

Hailey was giggling and making kissy faces. Wow shes like in love. I hope not. I don't mean to be selfish but Adam and her together doesn't really equal love in my eyes? Like me and Troy. I love him. He loves me. I think with them it's Hailey loves him, Adam loves her body. Uhh whatever.

"Babe?! You ok there? Your like zoning out." Troy was facing me putting and arm around my waist. He kisses my forehead and looked me in the eyes, waiting for me to respond.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm jsut worried about Hailey. I don't like Adam so much. And shes like in love with him." I lookedinto his ocean-blue eyes. He nodded and responded.

"I don't either. He's a huge playa. He hooks up with random girls alot and tells other girls he'd die if they weren't in his life, while he is dating someone else which isn't true."

"Really? How many girls?"

"Like 8."

"Omg! I'm going to kill him if he makes Hailey the 9th?! I was soo pissed and Troy could tell. He backed away a little knowing my temper.

"Clam down Gabs. Hailey will be alright. I'll talk with Adam ok babe?" he put his hand on my shoulder. A simple touch from him clams me down so quickly.

* * *

When I and Hailey got home we grabbed some strawberries and whipped cream and watched some tv until Kim came home.

"Where's mom?" Hails asked.

"I don't know where Kim is. I sprayed the can of whipped cream into my mouth but nothing came out.

"Damn it's empty. Maybe we have another."

I went into the kitchen and found a note on the floor. I'm guessing it fell on the floor when we got the whipped cream and stawberries.

It read:

_Dear Girls,_

_I'm picking Lindsay from the hospital today. _

_She is doing perfectly fine the doctor said, so don't stress Gabriella._

_I left around 2:30 so I should be back around 4:30._

_Can you girls please maker sure Lindsay's room is ready for her? _

_She is very tired and will probably want to sleep for hours._

_Thank you so much. I love you Girls._

_ Love, Mom_

Yay! Lindsay's coming home. I still feel bad about what I did to her but I'm soo happy she is alright and finally coming home after spending a week in that crappy and depressing hospital.

I crumpled the note and threw it away. I got another tube of Whipped Cream and walked back to where Hailey was watching Spongebob.

"Lindsay's coming home today. Kim is getting her now." I said and was about to plop onto the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Uhh! I hate whoever invented the doorbell. I'm going to rip that damn thing off one day." I groaned and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. I sound like a stupid little 5-year-old but whatever.

"Open up Ms.Montez! It's the FBI!" a man from outside the door yelled.

Confused, I looked out the window and saw about 3 men in suits at the front door and Kim with Lindsay in the back of the car pulling up in the drive-way.

This isn't going to be good. I sighed and opened the door.

* * *

**OO0O0O0O0O so why iss the FBI at the Montezs'?! Well I know. You'll have to find out next chapter.**

**R&R PLZ**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heress the nextt chapter **

(Gabriella's POV)

This is not good. Our family, especially Lindsay who just came out from the hospital, have the FBI at our house. When the first man in the suit yelled "It's the FBI, Open Up" Hailey came running over to my side. Everyone has confused faces on so I'm guessing no one knows what is going on. This is going to be a horrible week. My dad's death anniversary is coming up this week to so that makes it even worse.

"What is going on Gabriella?! I leave to get Lindsay from the hospital and when I come back the FBI are here?" Kim was mad. She pushed against the FBI, while holding Lindsay's hand to get inside the house.

"I don't know why the FBI are here so don't blame me!" I screamed back at Kim. She always blames me for things. Not because I'm the oldest but I am the most drafted away from her out of my sisters.

"Excuse me Mrs.Montez, I am Agent Banks and I would just like to talk to you for a few minutes." The first guy in a suit said. The other 2 men were talking quietly among themselves and then left in one of the two FBI cars parked outside.

"Of course Mr.Banks." Kim politely said to Agent Banks. "Girls go to your room." was all Hailey and I got. Lindsay got a kiss on the forehead and us carrying her to her own room.

Once we dropped off Lindsay Hailey and I sneaked back downstairs and hid behind the kitchen wall. Kim had poured Mr.Banks a cup of coffee, one for herself too, and was talking with him.

"As you know Mrs.Montez, your husband, Mr.Montez, death anniversary is coming up. But I have good news. We had found your husband's lost will. Here is a copy of it. The original one is at FBI Headquarters." Mr.Banks pushed a white rolled up paper to Kim. Kim opened it and started to cry. Hailey and I weren't crying but could tell each other was sad. I looked over at her. She had started to cry a bit. I pushed some hair out of her face and smiled at her. Hailey smiled back and we continued to listen.

"I give my fortune of 375 million dollars to my 3 daughters. Gabriella. Hailey. and Lindsay. 125 million dollars each." Kim read aloud. Hailey and I almost screamed, but remembered that we couldn't be seen/heard. I sortive felt bad for Kim though. Nothing in my fathers will was left to her. Everything went to us. The house. Money. The dog. The cars. Everything. My father paid for all of them, not Kim. So we get them. I'm so happy. We are going to be rich!

"The 375 million will be put in the girl's account. They will get new numbers too. We don't want any of the money to be stolen Mrs.Montez, since we know your husband has been involved in the FBI, we don't want anyone trying to get their hands on the money. We don't want to put your lives in danger too but we must give the girls the money from the will. Next Monday the money will be moved from your husband's account to the girls' account. That is all."

"Wow..umm...wow.." Kim was crying. All she could say was wow. I couldn't tell why she was crying though. Was it because she missed my dad? or because she got nothing from him in his will? Well I don't know. Kim is just a whole big mystery to me, and I don't want to and won't try to figure her out. I just leave her out of my life. I don't need her. I don't love her. I told myself that alot of times. I can never forgive her fro what she has done to me. Never. I hate her. Nobody knows but me and her. I tend to keep it that way,

"I am sorry if I upset you Mrs.Montez but I had to tell you this. I will leave now. I suggest you get the girls together and tell them calmly. Good night Mrs.Montez." and with that Mr.Banks left.

(Hailey's POV)

I cannot believe what happened. 375 million dollars! How did dad get that? But what Mr.Banks said about us being in harm and people trying to get our money, scares me. Nobody hurts the Montezs' or gets our money. We are a family not to be messed with. I want people to know that. We are a strong family. Even though Mom and Gabriella don't get along, we are one huge, hopefully happy, family.

Mom just kept on crying. My heart went to her. I feel bad for her. Then she got up and headed our direction before putting the coffee mugs in the sink. When she was putting the coffee mugs in the sink Gabriella and I ran upstairs quickly but quietly.

"Omg" Gabriella just blurted out. "Can you believe this Hails?' Gabriella lyed on her bed that was across from mine. We both had these Easter colors blankets on our beds. Great for winter or summer. And it brings shine into our room. Especially with our pink carpet.

"No I can't Gabs. Like OMG!"

"I no. I've got to tell Troy all about this. We will be surprised and probably happy he has a rich girlfriend. But he is still paying for our dates." Gabriella giggled. I giggled too. Troy is a great guy for her. Any guy that wants to be in our family has to fit in. Troy definitely fits in. But mainly you have to get pass Gabriella to be in our family. If everyone loves you expect Gabriella, your not in the family. That's what scares me. Adam and I are going pretty good. Hes sweet and cute. A little perverted at times but whatever, Gabriella doesn't like him. I don't know why though.

"Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you like Adam?"

Gabriella leaned up from her bed on her shoulders and looked over at me. I looked at her and she layed back down. She sighed.

"Hailey. Adam is a playa."

"What guy isn't. Troy probably is." I got defensive quickly. I know. I always get like that.

Gabriella looked at me. She got defensive too a little.

"No he isn't. Hails I asked Troy about Adam. He is a playa. He tells girls he would die without them and then dumps their asses. I don't want that to happen to you Hailey."

"Your wrong Gabriella. Wrong. Adam loves me and I love him. Just like you and Troy. I-

"Not like me and Troy Hailey! Troy and I are in love. You and Adam are in like puppy love. You know. Not real love."

"HOW DOD YOU KNOW THAT?! YOUR WRONG!" I was pissed. She has no reason to say if I'm in love with my boyfriend or not. And I am.

"Hailey! Clam down. Okay! Adam is the wrong guy for you! He is a playa! I always see him looking at other girls' asses and other places! Okay! He is probably cheating on you! Don't fall for him and his lies Hailey! I'm doing this for your protection! Okay! I'm saying this because I love and care for you Hailey! And if you hate me for this then I'm sorry I am just trying to protect you! I don't want to see you hurt again! It hurts me too! We're sisters! Twins! We share the same everything almost! Please just listen to me! I love you Hailey. Your the best sister and I never want to see you hurt!"

After that Gabriella turned the other way and shut off the light. I was too taken back by her words to speak. Maybe she was right. Maybe Adam doesn't love me and is cheating on me. Gabriella is my sister and I love her. She wouldn't lie about this. She is doing this for my protection. God, she is the best sister ever. I'm the worst, I just blew up on her. I sighed.

"I'll stay with Adam until he admits he doesn't love me and is cheating on me." I said outloud. I heard Gabriella turn in her sheets to look at me. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry Gabs. I love you. I'm a bad sister. Your the best sister. I know you are just trying to protect me. And you are probably right. You don't lie to me about serious stuff like this. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Hails. I love you too. And yeah do that with Adam. Make him feel guilty. Give little hints about why cheating and lying is bad."

"I sure as hell will." We both giggled. Then we stopped giggling when we heard our mother's footsteps come up the stairs. We stayed silent, expecting her to come to our room and tell us about the money, but she didn't come to our room. We heard her go to her room and shut the door.

"What the hell?!" Gabriella almost yelled. "When is Kim going to tell us?!" I sware when is that bitch gonna-

"Don't call her a bitch Gabs." I love and respect my mother. I don't know about Gabriella though.

"What did she ever do to you to make you hate her Gabs?" I asked her calmly.

Gabriella sighed and turned to the other side of her bed again.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep. Goodnight Hails."

I sighed. I wasn't going to get any information of out her tonight. Maybe tomorrow, or another night. Maybe I could get Lindsay to get her to open up. Lindsay. That reminds me. We have to tell her about the money if mom isn't going to. She deserves to know. Yes she did just get out of the hospital but she needs to know. She is getting 1/3 of the money. Whatever I'll talk to her tomorrow. I could feel my eyelids drooping down on me. Wow I'm tired. Such a surprising night. I wonder what tomorrow has instore for us though. Probably more crazier then tonight. And I am hell not telling Adam he has a rich girlfriend. He doesn't deserve me. But I'm jsut going to give him tonight. I'll deal with him tomorrow. For now I'm just going to sleep.

* * *

**Theres the chapter. **

**R&R PLZ.**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update. My computer is gay!**

(Lindsay's POV)

I awoke today from some screaming. I don't know who is screaming but they better stop. It's 7:30 a.m. on a Saturday. They better shut up or else. I reluctantley walked downstairs and almost tripped on my pink plaid pajama bottoms. When I reached the bottom step i can see Gabriella screaming her ass off at mom while Hailey is quietly behind her. Why is Hailey such a follower? Such a quiet girl? Gabriella and I scream whenever we want. Hailey is a unknown mystery to me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Gabriella roared at mom. Mom looked sad. Depressed. Maybe shes just old. I dont know.

"Gabriella..sweetie...calm...down...now..please Ga-" was all my mom could stagger out before a screaming Gabriella cut her off.

"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! YOU KNEW THAT DAD WAS RICH AND NEVER TOLD US?! YOU MUST KNOW MORE SINCE YOU ARE SO "SAD" Gabriella used her fingers in qutation marks at the word sad.

My mom sighed and turned to pour herself some coffee when it was ready. Gabriella had given up and just stompped her way upstairs leaving me and Hailey scared of what mom might say.

I was so confused. What the hell is wrong with my family? And why is mom crying or was crying? Ugh my house is crazy.

"Hailey. Whats going on?" I whispered.

Hailey turned to me and took my hand. She lead me upstairs to her&Gabs room when Gabbi had a pillow covering her face.

"Lindsay. You remember daddy? Well daddy had a little money he was hiding from us." Hailey talked to me like I was 5 years old.

"How much is a little?" I asked in curiosity. Gabriella stood up from her pillow screaming position on her bed and screamed "375 MILLION DOLLARS!"

My jaw dropped. OMG!

"And we're all splitting it! and Kim isn't getting any of it! Ha that stupid bitch! I hate her!" Wow i didnt know she hates her that much. But oh well, MONEY!

"OMG! AND THAT MEANS UMMM.." I thought for a while. 375/3 ...125! "OMG WE EACH GET 125 MILLION DOLLARS?!

"Yep" Hailey reacted casually to this. What a weirdo. Maybe shes on her period. But whatever Money! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. Just wait until I tell Mary "kate" that I am richer than her! I smiled at the thought. That bitch gets what she deserves.

* * *

(Gabriella's POV)

_Shortie is a killa. But I really want him. and I got to have him. Tonight._

I picked up my cellphone which was on the floor from me jumping on the bed from anger.

Hello?

"Hey Gabs its Shar. What's up?"

**Gabriella/**_Sharpay_

**Nothing Much you. Just found out that I'm rich.**

_What?! How?! When!?...How?_

**Well it seems my dad had 375 million dollars and each of my sisters get 125 million of that.**

_Wow. What about your mom? What does she get?_

**Nothing.**

_ooooo Harsh. Well do you want top come over tonight? Everyone is coming_**.**

**For what?**

_Just a little hang out/party._

**Shar. Is it a hang out or party?**

_Ok.ok. A party with just umm...50 people._

**Sharr... don't lie.**

_Ok um..100 people_

**Shar. **

_Ok! The whole school okay! So be ready at 7:30 and be here by 8:00 ok?_

**Ok I'll bring Hailey too ok. Bye Shar. Love you.**

_Ok. Bye Gabs. Love you too._

1 minute after I hung up with Shar_... Shortie is a killa. But I really want him. And I got to have him. Tonight._

**Gabriella**_/Troy_

_Hey Brie its Troy._

**Oh hey Troy. Whats up?**

_Are you going to Sharpay's party?_

**I'm guessing she called you too.**

_Yeah._

**Yeah I am. Are you?**

_If you are. Want me to pick you up?_

**Yeah sure.**

_Ok see you at 7:30 then babe._

**Oh shit! I forgot about Hailey though.**

_Don't worry. There's plenty of room in my car. _

**Oh ok. Thanks babe. I love you.**

_I love you too. Bye._

After that I got another call.

**Gabriella/**_Taylor_

_Gabs? Hey!_

**Hey Tay. Whats going on?**

_Nothing. I just wanted to know what you are wearing to Sharpay's party._

**Oh. Im wearing blue jeans, a hot pink tang top, and a white jacket with hot pink and blue stripes on it. With my blue flats. How about you?**

_Oh. Cute. I'm going to wear a brown hoodie with a white t-shirt and cool colored jeans. Or maybe I should wear...Hold on I got another call._

**Ok.**

_Gabs?_

**Yeah.**

_It's Chad._

_What's me?_

**Chad?**

_Yeah?_

**Oh hey. What's up.**

_Nothing. Just calling my girl because well.. im bored. So what you girls talking about?_

_Clothes_

_Are you serious?! Bye then._

_Chad? Babe? Hello?! Wow he hung up._

**Such a loser.**

My loser though.

**True. Well Tay I'm going to go get ready so see you at the party. Bye! Love you.**

_Bye. Love you too girl._

Finally I was dressed and ready to go.

Hey Hails? Hails?

"Down here!" Hailey yelled. I walked downstairs to the living room where Hailey was reading a small piece of paper.

Hails? What's that?

"It's a note. From mom. She left town.

I was shocked. Kim just up and leaves us?! Omg shes such a bad mother!

"Let me see that Hailey." I grabbed thew note from her and read it. Wow she really left. I dropped the note on the ground and stomped on it. "Stupid Kim!"

Hailey frowned. I turned to her. I looked her up and down. She was still in her pjs.

"Hailey. We have to leave now to the party. Your not even dressed!"

"I'm not going to the party."

"What?! Why not?"

"because... I don't like parties.. and..and.. I just feel like staying home. And plus someone has to watch Lindsay.

"True. So I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Okay."

I walked out the door to see Troy in his car. He was right on time. I felt bad for leaving my sisters but I haven't seen Troy or well talked with Troy alone alot so this is my chance.

"Hey Beautiful" he greeted me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey sexy. You look good tonight." I stepped in the car and Troy pretty much attacked me with his lips. I of course kissed him right back. Troy put his hand around my head for a better support and leaned in closer and deeper to me. We were making out very lovingly for about 10 minutes until things got a little too hot. Troy was rubbing my stomach and squeezing my hips which got a giggle out of me We finally parted.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy said so seriously, loving and caring.

"I love you too Troy." I replied and kissed him a few times. I am truly in love with this amazing guy. Love is just so wonderful.

"Turn around" he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled the back of my neck. I giggled.

"Why?" I asked. We were only inches apart.

"Just do it. You trust me right?" he rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"Yeah." and with that I turned around. When a cold object found its way around my neck.

"Whats this?!" I asked in shock. It was a blue T with a little diamond in the corner of it.

"It's a T necklace. To let everyone know at that party that you mine and mine only. To not mess with you because I will kick their ass if they do. And to symbolize our love that will last forever."

I felt tears in my eyes. Troy is just so perfect and sweet. I love him. I hugged and kissed him for about a minute and we left for the party.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy People. I want some more reviews!! R&R plzz!**

* * *

(Gabriella's POV)

The party was so loud. I could barely hear what Troy was saying to me.

"Babe.I'm going to go get a drink. You want anything?" Troy asked.

"No I'm fine, hurry back though." I smiled and got up off of his lap letting him get his drink.

"Hey girly." A voice called to me. It can only belong to the one and only. Sharpay.

"Hey Girl. You look so pretty!" Sharpay was wearing this pink miniskirt and white top. And you can see her pink bra. What a slut. Just kidding Shes the best.

"Thanks. So do you. So do you got any plans for tonight?' she asked in a unusual tone and threw something at me.

I picked it up and gave her a look. "A condom?"

"Yup. Just think of it as a gift from me to you.. and well... Troy." we both laughed. Sharpay is my best friend. I love her to death. Like shes a triplet to me & Hailey's twinhood.

"No thanks Sharpay. I feel like staying clean tonight." I handed it back to her.

Sharpay shook her head which made her long wavy blonde hair twirl around. "Oh well, thats better for me."

"Mhm." I looked around. Troy hadn't come back yet. Where is he? I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I couldn't see Troy. I pushed and pushed through the crazy crowded hall and finally I made it to the kitchen when I tripped. I was waiting for my head to hit the hard ground and get trampled on but instead I felt myself being brought up. Unhurt. I looked up to see Troy holding me and lifting me up.

"Nice fall there." he joked. I laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then put my hand around his arm. He has really big muscles. He has to. He works out so much for basketball. There big but not too big. Sexy. Very good. Alot of things. Wow I'm like obsessed with him! OMG! What if he thinks I'm a stalker or like breaks up with me because im clingy!? OMG! I h...wait! No. Troy loves me. He gave me the necklace to prove it! I touched the necklace and smiled. Troy must've saw that because he smiled too and leaned in to kiss me. We both smiled into the kiss. I could feel him smiling.

"I love you Brie." he whispered huskily.

"I love you too Troy." we kissed another time then finally went back to where Sharpay and now Kelsi, Zeke, and Sydney were.

"Hey guys." I cheerfully greeted them while I pulled Troy along from behind me with holding his hand. Troy sat down and I sat on his lap and usual.

"Hey guys. Whats going on?" Troy asked the group while wrapping his arms around my waist and squeezed me a little, which got a tiny giggle out of me.

"Hey. Gabs I need to talk to you...in private." Sydney asked me. She looked very nervous. I wonder why.

"Um ok. Be right back." I got up off of Troy and left with Sydney upstairs to someones room.

"Ok what do you need to talk about?" I asked. Sydney started sweating. She sighed and sat on the bed. looking at the ground and playing with her hands.

I sat down next to her and made her look up at me. "What's wrong Sydney?" I asked her seriously.

She sighed once more. "Ok. Gabs. I don't know what to do. I like Ryan and Chad. But the worse thing is... I kind of ... umm... slept with both of them."

I was shocked. Who knew Sydney would sleep with two guys who are friends and she isn't even dating one of them too.

"Wow. Sydney. Um..." I trailed off.

"And the worse thing is Gabs. I'm P...P...pr.pr...pre..pre...Pregnant!"

"WHAT!? Are you serious?!" I was even MORE shocked now then before.

"Yeah. And I don't know who the father is. Either Chad or Ryan. I don't know."

"Well umm.. when did you sleep with Ryan?"

"Before Chad."

"Oh ok. How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I'm setting up an appointment tomorrow morning."

"Oh.. Ok.. I-" Sydney who was panicking cut me off.

"My appointment is at 10 am. tomorrow. Gabs I want you to come with me. We'll leave school early and go to the doctors. Please Gabs!"

"Ok. ok. I'll go. Don't worry. It'll all be ok."

"No its not Gabs! I'm a 18 year old who's pregnant and doesn't know who the father is. I'm also at a loud ass party where the 2 possible fathers are!" Sydney was now screaming and crying. I felt soo bad for her.

"Oh shit. Right. The party. Um do you want me to take you home?"

"Yes please." I hugged Sydney. She was hysterically crying. "It's all going to work out. I promise."

As we walked downstairs I left Sydney to go get Troy.

"Troy."

Troy looked up at me with confusion and worry in his eyes. "Yeah Brie?" he sat up in his chair.

"Um. Sydney wants to go home. Can you take her please?"

"Ok. Bye guys." Troy got up and took out his keys and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" he asked kindly and gently.

"Um yeah. We'll tell you in the car ok.?"

"Ok."

As we all got into the car my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs?!"

"Hailey? Is everything ok?"

"Um not really. Can you come home? Please. There weird calls are happening and I'm scared."

"Hailey. Its probably just some random kids doing some prank calls."

"No.. noo. noo! Its a guy Gabs! And hes really scaring me!

"Hailey! Kids change their voice to scare you! Just forget about it! Bye!"

I hung up. HAILEY ALWAYS FREAKS OUT OVER NOTHING.! UHHH

A few minutes later. We already explained to Troy whats going on. We aren't telling anyone else though. And Troy and I are going to help Sydney through this."

My phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Gabs! They keep calling!"

"Hailey! Calm down! It's just some stupid kids! Bye!"

I hung up. I was about to put my cell in the jean pocket when... it goes off once again.

"Hailey! Stop calling me! Its just a joke! Calm down!" I hung up before she could talk.

Hailey kept on calling me so I eventually shut off my phone. Uhh she is so annoying.

We had just dropped off Sydney and now are heading to my house.

"Why was Hailey keep calling you?"

"She is getting scared of some weird kids pranking and calling the house."

"Oh. Well thats stupid."

"It is. Oh well. She always freaks out about everything."

"Oh. Well I don't really know her that much."

"You should get to know her. Shes really fun when shes not scared."

We both laughed a little and then I looked out the window. We had reached my house and Troy parked right in front of it.

"Well Babe, I'll see you tomorrow during school. Bye. I love you." and with that we kissed and Troy said I love you too.

I got out of the car and headed towards my house. Troy didn't leave until I was finally in the house. He is so protective of me.

I walked in the house and waved at Troy goodbye. He finally drove off.

I opened the front door with my key and the house was pitch dark. I searched for the light switch with my hand and when the lights came on...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**R&R plz! **


End file.
